Harry Potter and the God of Chaos
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: What happens when you combine an angry harry, with a bemused OC and a less dreamy Luna? This Fic! While not a pure humor fic, it does have some funny sides. Watch as mithos' power is unveiled, and two worlds become one...
1. Welcome to England BITCH!

Yes, another Harry Potter fic. Yes, another Sixth Year Harry Potter fic. Yes another Self-insert Sixth Year Harry Potter fic. It's not gonna be anything like the other one though. But see for yourself…

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Things just wont be the same now…**

**Prologue: Welcome to England Bitch!**

**A few blocks away from the Lovegood house…**

It was a calm night. Well, it seemed calm. Not a cloud was in the starry dark blue sky, and the moon was shining in all its glory. Well, that was all till a giant glowing mass of energy also known as a portal opened up five feet above the ground.

"this is gonna SUUUCK OW!"

Yes, suck it did. The portal faded after spewing out what looked like a fifteen year old girl. (Boy you retard!) I know you're a boy, but you look like a girl. (Why you little!) It's your hair kid. Cut it. (Hell no!) Fine, at least shorten it! (…fine, but you'd best not call me a girl again or I'm gonna shove a salad spoon up your cockhole) …ow…that…is painful just imagining it. (Damn right it is) Anyway, the boy fell out of the portal, meeting face to asphalt and well, incurring a good amount of pain. The light of the moon shone upon him as he stood and wiped away the small amount of blood coming out of his nose from the impact.

"Well that blew…where in Saturn's name am I…" Standing in the moonlight, it was revealed that the boy was wearing a white button down shirt with Chinese characters on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a strange glowing device around his wrists. His long raven black hair cascaded just past his shoulders and had two bangs that were the length of his face, colored silver. He sniffed the air. _Well other than the smell of blood under my nose from my…less than graceful fall…smells like smoke…wait…SMOKE? That's fire smoke! _Scanning the area he noticed an orange glow a block to his north. _That cant be good…_

_Nope, definitely not good. _The boy had run the distance, cutting through backyards, and hurtling over fences as if it were a life-long occurrence. He emerged on the street before the burning building, which looked a lot like a printing press. _Oh hell, it IS a printing press. I can smell the ink! _He looked around and noticed five black figures sending fire at the house. _Five bucks says those are Death Eaters, and I'm in the "Potter Universe." _**Deal.**

(Play Brave Fencer Musashiden: Fire Maze)

"You know it's not a good idea to stand that close to a fire…" All five Death Eaters turned around to see a dark skinned boy holding a ball of flame between his hands. "Avada Kedavra!" One of the DE's fired the killing curse, and the light of death enveloped the poor boy. _That was pathetic. _They all thought that…until the boy cast it off like a blanket. He placed his hands a meter apart from another, and they watched as red sparks of lightning raced between them. Once again, a ball of flame was being contained between his hands.

"Lesson number one. The Killing Curse is an Instant Death Spell. I am immune to Instant Death Spells. In more personal terms…I EAT THOSE!"

And with that the boy cast the flame spell at the Death Eaters, incinerating them. _Huh? How'd that work out? _Apparently a single wand survived the flare. He picked it up to notice that it was cool to the touch. "Must be a Phoenix Feather…_I wonder…maybe Suzaku…no, she wouldn't be here…_" Suddenly, one of the two bands on his wrists began to pulsate. He lifted his wrist and watched as a glowing screen appeared that looked like a digital layout of the Printing press in front of him. Two glowing dots in the area above the main part signified that there were two living beings left in what seemed to be living quarters. The dots were so close together that it seemed as if they were one. _Dammit…lets see if this works…_A swish of the wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He pointed the wand at his feet and he began to float up to a window in the apartment portion of the press. But instead of using a spell, he focused his energy through the wand and blew a hole open in the wall next to the window. _Uhh…my bad… _He floated himself through and performed a quick flame freezing charm on the fire around him. _Note to self: if I ever get back home, thank every single HP fanfic writer I've ever encountered._

"Hello?! Is anyone here?"

"he…lp…"

He checked his wrist again and noticed that the two dots were above him. _Wait, we won't last long after this. I better call for backup. _He pointed the wand out the window and at a car mirror. _I sucked at math, but rocked in Bust A Move 4! _"Morsmordre!" (A/N: Is that the right spelling?) A sickly green light flared out of the wand he held and reflected off the car mirror. Above the house rose a giant green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. _If the Dark Mark doesn't gain attention, I don't know what will. _After that, he pointed the wand at the ceiling and fired, opening a hole above him. He leapt through and landed next to a girl, hovering over the body of a man.

"Miss, are you ok?"

"Y-yes…but my father…please, help us…"

"What's wrong with your father?"

She shook her head.

"Just, get us out of here…"

"No problem, there's a window over there that I can blast open. We can jump out."

Forgetting about the height of the drop, she nodded as the boy grabbed her around the waist, while hoisting her father's body on his shoulder. Again, he blasted a hole into a wall. "Dammit! I keep missing the fckucking window!" They ran and leapt out just as the building exploded behind them. Another quick levitation spell later, and they were on the ground, just as a series of cracking noises were heard in front of them. The girl looked up as the boy set her father on the ground.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! (here the boy flinched) What are you doing here?"

"We've come to lend our assistance, but it appears we were too late. Miss Lovegood, what has happened here?"

"It was Death Eaters sir. They came and…set fire to the print works. They killed all the staff before they did, and my father…he took a killing curse for me…"

Here, the boy made his presence known.

"Killing Curse? You mean the Avada Kedavra?"

Everyone looked at him, and before Dumbledore could speak she answered.

"Yes…"

"How long ago was this?"

"About…ten minutes before you came and rescued us…"

He scoffed. "Plenty of time left. You'll have your father back in no time."

"Excuse me? I don't know who you are child, but the killing cur-

"How about you take that statement and shove it up your skinny ass old man, you don't know jack shit about magic. I said I'd get her father back, and I'm going to do just that, so shut up and you might learn something."

(Play Chaos Legion: Now I See Theme Of Siela)

Everyone was shocked that anyone would talk to Dumbledore like that, which gave the boy time to levitate Chris Lovegood's body. He used his newly aquired wand and drew a circle on the ground. He drew a second circle inside the first one, and then drew a triangle in the center of them, followed by an upside down triangle overlapping it. He lowered the body onto the symbol.

"Bring back his soul from purgatory…"

He clapped his hands together and slammed them upon Chris Lovegood's body.

"Resurrection!"

There was a flash, then a golden light flared out of the symbol. The light fired into the sky as energy began swirling around Mr. Lovegood and the boy. Then the energy was flung away as a beam of darkness fired down from the heavens and pierced through his body. An exploding noise, then as the dust settled, everyone saw the boy stepping back as Mr. Lovegood got up off the ground, the symbol expired.

"Ow…what happened…"

"DADDY!"

Luna Lovegood bowled her father over in a bear hug.

"Whoa! Geez Lulu, not so rough!"

"Daddy, I thought you were dead!"

"So did I…I remember getting hit by the killing curse and-

"As much as I hate to break up this reunion, it's not safe here. The Death Eaters may attack again at any moment." He turned to Dumbledore. "I'm sure you have a secure place for all of us, don't you old man? A certain headquarters for a flying turkey?"

The Headmaster looked surprised, but then shook his head. "Yes, but first, may I inquire as to your name child?" "First off, call me child again and I'll show you the REVERSE of that spell I just used. Second, yes, you may ask my name. You may call me…Mithos…Mithos Yggdrasil…"

* * *

Yes, another Harry Potter fic. Don't worry, this one wont be anywhere near as random as my last one. It's another self insert, however this one is FOCUSED on my character, rather than me trying to weave between him and Harry. Harry'll be in it of course, but it wont center around him, until the final battle. Review if you want. 


	2. Resurrection

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter I: Killing Curse? Soul Sealing Is More Accurate…**

(Play Final Fantasy VIII: Liberi Fatali)

"FILTHY HALF-BLOODS! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY HOUSE WITH YOUR HORRID PRESENCE…"

Ahh, Grimmuald Place. Not the best of areas to be staying. But, it's the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix…how that happened is beyond everyone. At one time it was home to a great man, one Sirius Black. Unfortunately, he is now dead, killed by his own stupidity. Of course if you were to say that in front of dear Harry Potter, you'd have to defend yourself against a plethora of hexes. Once again, Nymphradora Tonks had managed to trip over thin air, and unlike dear Colette, her klutziness is nowhere near as blessed. Thus, the old Mistress of the "Noble House of Black" had awakened. And, once again, she was screaming her head off at the people who were currently residing there. Of course, she was about to get the shock of her nonexistent life.

Mithos Yggdrasil, or so he calls himself, had a headache. Between the annoying questions from the members of the order, and the yelling of Mrs. Black, to say he was pissed, would be an understatement. So, he got up from his seat, (Excuse me for a moment…) and faced the portrait.

"YOU! FILTHY IMPURE SCUM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"With all due respect Mrs. Black, you are in no position to order ANYONE around. And if you continue your damned annoying screeching, I will be forced to remove you, PERMANENTLY!"

Apparently unknown to the boy, he began radiating a silver light through his mini-speech. The air around him swirled and folded, as his hair and clothes ruffled in a seemingly invisible breeze. The portrait of Mrs. Black stared in amazement as a strange glyph appeared briefly on the boy's forehead, just under his long silver bangs. After realizing who was in front of her, she began stuttering an apology.

"M-my Lord! M-many apologies, please, forgive this lonely old woman. I will do as you request."

Confused and bewildered beyond belief, Mithos simply stared and nodded. As he proceeded to leave the hall, he turned to her.

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, the 'slayer' of your old Master will be arriving soon. If all goes as I expect it to, he will be named Heir to your Son, Sirius' will. If that is the case, he will most likely end up owning this house, so if you intend on remaining where you stand, I would advise you not piss him off."

"Sirius? Sirius is dead? How?"

"I know, but that is not my tale to tell. Get in Potter's good graces and he may bequeath that knowledge unto you."

Back in the Meeting Room 

"Boy, how the hell'd you pull that one off?"

"It's called skill Alastor Moody. You must have patience and a good knowledge of how to speak to annoying people. Isn't it time for Potter to be arriving?"

"Yes…they are late."

"You haven't been withholding information from him again have you?"

"I don't know what you are talki-

"Like HELL you don't! I know exactly what transpired last year! You avoided him when he needed you the most, and condemned him to a SECOND living hell by placing him with that thrice accursed Potions "teacher" of yours Snape! Who, I might add, is an incompetent buffoon who couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag!"

Of course, with Snape sitting right next to the Headmaster, who was in front of Mithos, the insult was much more effective. But before Snape could say anything a call rang out from the hall. "Dumbledo- "MY LORD COME QUICK! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH IS AMUNG US!"

Bolting out of their seats, the order members, plus Luna and Chris Lovegood, and of course Mithos, ran to the hall. Upon arrival they saw that Harry Potter was craning over the unmoving body of Ginerva Weasley.

"What happened?"

"There was an attack on the Burrow. We had gone to get Harry when he said he saw Voldemort sending his Death Eaters after the Weasleys. They…got Ginny with the Killing Curse…"

"How long ago?"

Remus Lupin, current werewolf and former DADA teacher looked at the newcomer.

"Who are you?"

"Unimportant, how long ago?"

"I-I don't know…twenty…thirty minutes ago…why?"

_Damn…I may not be able to…_**Give it a shot. You can do it.**

He looked at Luna who nodded at him. _You brought my father back Mithos Yggdrasil, I have faith you can bring her back as well._

(Play Kingdom Hearts: Fragments of Sorrow)

"Potter move."

Harry remained unmoving.

"Luna, could you…"

"Accio Harry."

Immediately, Harry was pulled towards Luna, away from Ginny.

"Hope this works…"

"Aren't you gonna…"

"No time. I've gotta try without it."

"Good luck…everyone, back away."

"Why? What's he-

"Just do it!"

Surprised that Loony Lovegood actually yelled, they all stepped back.

"Go for it."

Mithos closed his eyes and focused. Energy began swirling around him as he prepared his spell.

"Bring back this soul from purgatory…"

He clapped his hands together. And slammed them upon Ginny's chest.

"RESSURECTION!"

Immideately, the same symbol he created under Chris' body the night before appeared under Ginny's. Again, light flared from the symbol and swirled around the two. Just like before, energy began flying into the whirlwind of light. The light was cast aside as a beam of darkness fired down upon them. They heard an earsplitting scream as the beam penetrated her body. _That didn't happen before…_ Finally, as the beam vanished, they saw Mithos backing away, to give rise to the waking Ginny.

"Ugh…what…happened…?"

"GINNY!"

Mrs. Weasley ran to her daughter and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh thank god you're alive…"

"Mum…could you get off me now? What happened anyway? All I remember is being hit by a green light…"

(Play Final Fantasy VIII: SeeD)

Everyone turned to the boy standing off to the side.

"Who are you? How did you do that?"

"Hermione Granger, correct?"

"Yes…how do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, including your relationship with Mister Potter."

Here Hermione flushed. Whether it was anger or embarrassment we'll never know, because she started a tirade right then.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Mister Harry Potter, Unwilling resident of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, I s a fifteen, borderline sixteen year old wizard who lives with his blood related aunt, marriage related uncle, and half-blood related cousin, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursely, respectively. In an event that took place at the Department of Mysteries, he lost his godfather, Sirius Black due to his godfather's untimely bout of arrogance and overconfidence, to a gate to…well, god knows where. He was lured to the department of Mysteries by the so-called "Dark Lord Voldemort" who also is known by You-know-who, HIM, He-who-must-not-be-named, He-who's-name-must-be-hyphenated, and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Being sent visions of his godfather's demise, which in reality actually were true in the end, Harry Potter and a group consisting of Ginerva and Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, went to the DoM to attempt to 'rescue' his godfather, although Potter wished to go alone. Long story short, Harry fucked up, which is to be expected, Sirius died by Bellatrix Lestrange's stunning spell knocking him into the veil, Voldemort tried and failed to get Dumbledore to kill Harry, Dumbledore told Harry about the prophecy that Voldie was after, and Harry was sent back to that hell on earth called #4 Privet Drive."

Everyone stared at the boy, except Luna of course who just smiled. Then, they all pulled out their wands.

"Who the hell are you?! How do you know so much?!"

Again, Mithos was saved by the Portrait.

"My lord! My Lord come quick!"

Immediately he spun around and ran into the hall.

"To quote a friend…Holy Shitty Monkeyballs!"

Ginny had to repress a snort at that one.

Mithos ran back in holding the unconscious body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well…aint that a bitch…"

"What the hell is SHE doing here?!"

"Dunno Potter, you'll have to ask her."

"You cant be serious."

"No, I am not Harry Potter's Missing Godfather. I am Mithos."

"Is she ok?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Black, I'll have your niece fixed up in no time."

He placed Bellatrix on the ground and stood over her.

"Damn…how did it go again? Oh yeah…Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life!"

He clapped his hands and held them out above her.

"Revitalize!"

The hall vanished as a glowing pool of energy appeared at the group's feet. The pool seemed to pulse suddenly, and all wounds were healed, sore muscles were relaxed, and broken bones were mended. The hall returned and Dumbledore couldn't help but comment.

"I need to learn that one."

"Shut up old man."

The others gasped at the boy as he kneeled to talk to the prone woman, ignoring their presense.

"Hey, woman. You awake? Or do I have to slap you?"

"Uhh…I'm awake…wait, where am I?!"

"Grimmuald Place. You must've overshot your landing site."

"No…I meant to come here. I…I wanna join the order."

"You really think they'll let you join after what you've done?"

"I know Severus is a member…I always knew he was a spy. Wait…have we met before?"

"Uhh…not as far as I know…"

"I've seen you…somewhere…"

"I just flew in yesterday…"

"That may be…but I feel like I know you…"

"Get back to me when you figure it out. Anyway, you reached the headquarters, but knowing what you've done, I doubt they want you here. Although it's really up to Harry I say they hear you out, but since I called Dumbledore an old man, I doubt they'd listen to me…"

Everyone turned to Harry. "We hear her out…but first, how the hell did you reverse the killing curse?"

"You reversed the killing curse?"

"Long story. Anyway, to answer your question Potter, the killing curse doesn't kill. It's a time release Instant Death Spell. What it does, is like all instant death spells, is it binds your soul deep inside your body. Depending on the level of the spell, is how easy it is to break someone out of it. The trick I keep using, Resurrection, can only be learned by certain people. What it does, is breaks the bindings around the person's soul. However, like I said, it's time released. There's a time limit on it. Depending on how long it's been between the impact time, and the discovery, will vary the results. If you wait too long, the soul will implode."

"How long is too long?"

"Depending on the spell cast, it can be between five seconds, to five years."

"And the Avada Kedavra?"

"One of the weaker ones. It's deflected by strong will, as long as you want to live bad enough, you can overcome it. Awakening time, is…I'd say within a half hour."

Here he turned to Bellatrix.

"Bella, it's been a helluva coupla days, I'm sure Harry could use some time to hang with his girlfriend (here, Harry and Ginny blushed) and even though revitalize is powerful, try using two resurrections, a revitalize, and a serious amount of stress, within five hours each."

"I don't know what that means but I'm sure it's tiring."

"Damn right. Harry, I'll explain more later, and Bella will too."

"Fine…"

"Thanks, I know where the rooms are. Come on Bella, let's get you to bed. Mrs. Black, do you mind keeping guard for anything out of the ordinary?"

"No My Lord. Rest well."

* * *

Yes, I'm making Bella good. Everyone will learn what's going on soon. Review please. Everything will be explained next chapter. 


	3. Mandatory Long ass Plot chapter

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter II: Mandatory Long ass Plot Chapter**

**Grimmuald Place: 4:50 AM**

(Play Megaman X The Zero Sacrifice OC Remix)

"'Sup Potter? Why're you up so early?"

The raven-haired boy jumped. "Oh, morning Mithos. I…had a nightmare…"

"Figures. No rest for the weary ne? Lemme guess, everyone was blaming you for their deaths."

"They're all right…"

"Blasphemy. (Here Harry looked at the normally cold boy surprised) They died cause they died. If you want someone to blame I can point out a few better choices."

"Like who?"

"Well…let's see…you could blame Cedric for his own death. He was too stubborn to listen to reason. Or you could blame Crouch for being a death eater, or Sirius for acting like a jackass and not taking things or the area around him seriously. Or Dumblefuck for not only locking Sirius up in this horrible place, but also sending Tom back to that orphanage to get MORE anger at the world, or Tom's father for dumping him there in the first place, or Tom's mother for spawning him to start with. Or you could blame that blasted rat Pettigrew, and everyone else for ever joining Tom…or the majority of the Purebloods for thinking they are the best thing since sliced cheese, (a snort from Harry)…or basically everyone else you can think of. Don't forget, Tom may have your blood now, which makes him much stronger than before, but he also shares your mind, AND he has _Wormtail's blood. _So all in all, you're not to blame. And if anyone don't see it that way, they can shove a broomstick up their Asses."

Harry brightened from the rant that Mithos gave. Since he seemed to be Harry's age, and it sounded like he's been through the same thing before, it took to him.

"You're right Mithos. But wait, what did you mean about Tom sharing my head?"

"Simple, he uses that scar of yours to send you visions, and you can feel his emotions right? (Nod) Then he shares your mind. Look, stop trying Occulmency. It's only gonna make things worse by bridging the gap between you. He's gonna be able to get into your head no matter what, so what you've gotta do is learn Legillimency. (A/N: I swear that's the wrong spelling for those two, any corrections would be appreciated.)"

"But Dumbledore said-

"He's just proven that he's not all knowing. Besides, it's the summer now; you're not at school. He can't control you. You're almost sixteen, and he's forcing you to live in a house where everyone hates you. Sides, he needs to be taken down a peg, and you and I are the only ones who can do it."

"Allright, but how would it help?"

"Legillimency allows the user not only to see into another's mind, but also sense whether the truth is being told or not. Tom can bypass your defenses no matter what you try to do so since you can't defend, you have to attack. When he sends you a vision, after learning Legillimency, you'll be able to sense the truth in things. Plus, it'll allow you to be able to notice certain things. Especially if it concerns a place you've been to. Look for things that look out of place, like an extra shadow in a room, or a misplaced picture or clock. Then before you jump into action, find out from someone if they moved anything around recently, if not, it's fake, if so, then it's real. Plus once in a while you might be able to jump into his head instead, without him knowing."

"Ok…but now I need books on it…"

"Heh, I planned just for this. Look, I gotta go now but once you get these books tell me and I'll help you out. I like to see the sun rise."

"Ok."

Mithos handed Harry a piece of paper before leaving the room, and the house all together. On the paper were the titles of two books.

_How to Read A Mind by I.C. Freely_

_Organize your thoughts B4 you play Chess! By Allyourbase Arebelongtous_

"Strange names…"

**Two Months Later…**

It was the night before everyone went back to Hogwarts. Harry had become a very good legillimens, much to Dumbledore's disappointment. However there was one person Harry could never read. Mithos. But that night showed everyone something they never expected…

It was one last Order meeting before the term began. Harry and his "group" had been inducted as junior members, seeing as they were the ones most likely to end up in a bad situation. The meeting was going well until…

"YOU'RE A SPY FOR VOLDEMORT!"

(Play Chaos Legion: solemn voice stage Cathedral Gallery)

Everyone stopped and stared at Harry who had his wand pointed at Mithos. Mithos blinked and then smiled, then burst out laughing. After a few minutes of him banging the table in laughter, he relaxed and just smiled at Harry.

"Took you long enough Potter. Do you know how annoying it is to have ONE thought at the front of your mind for two months? I mean jebus man, what took you so long?"

Harry glared at him.

"Your defenses. They were very difficult to pierce."

"Well no shit, I had to test you y'know. Good job, you found me out."

At that statement EVERYONE pulled out their wands, but Luna jumped in front of Mithos.

"STOP!"

"It's alright Lu, they wouldn't have been able to get a spell through anyway."

She turned and looked at him, then sat directly on his lap.

"I don't care WHAT you are. You saved my life, and my father. I owe you a life debt."

Mithos sighed. "Now why cant Wormtail be more like you Lu? No Lu you owe me nothing, I did what I wanted to do."

_It doesn't change the way I feel about you Mithos. **Come on Lu, I've been working for the bad guy here. **It doesn't matter; you did it so you could buy us some time. **I'm surprised that you never told. **I promised I wouldn't._

"Yes, I'm a spy for dear ol' Tom. If you can call what I do that."

Ginny began to relax seeing that Luna wasn't getting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I only tell him enough to save his own ass. Snape never saw me because Tom would talk to me after a meeting. I'm not a death eater cause I refused the Mark. Tommy didn't like that. Of course he REALLY didn't like when he ended up Crucioing himself…"

Everyone blinked.

"What are you talking about Yggdrasil?"

"Simple, he tried cursing me, I sent it back at him. He's powerful and ruthless, but he's kinda lacking in the intelligence area. I believe I compared his brain to a defective rock."

"Those don't exist Yggdrasil."

"Exactly my point."

Luna started giggling, soon followed by Molly Weasley and then the rest of the order. Even Snape smirked at the implications.

"Yeah, he didn't like that either, so he did it again, and made himself look even more like an ass."

"Hun, tell them about the other thing."

"Oh yeah, then I asked if he wasn't Fudge in disguise."

This time the entire order fell out at once.

"Yeah, blew himself across a room for that one. Almost took out his arm too. Then he tried Imperioing me, and I sent that back, and before he realized that he was hit with his own spell, I had him twirling like a ballerina, singing Everybody's Fool."

Gales of laughter flew through the room now.

"Yeah I know. Then I told him if he stopped making an ass of himself I'd give him information on what the order's planning. He asked why I was helping him and I told him the truth, because I wanted what everyone else wanted, an end to the war. Of course I never specified WHO I wanted to end it. I left that for his almost nonexistent mind to figure out."

That sobered everyone up.

"What exactly have you been telling him."

"Oh just small minor things. Told him there was a spy FOR the order in his ranks…(here Snape swallowed in fear)…told him I saw someone familiar…someone he trusted greatly…(everyone began getting scared, except Luna, who was told everything from the beginning)…of course I told him it looked like Malfoy…of course I never told him it was Tonks when she was doing her morph impression of him."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at that.

"So basically radies and gentermen, I what I did, was buy you some time. He knows I know the prophecy, and his past attempts at luring Harry out of the house have failed. Good job by the way kid."

"Thanks, never would have worked had you not helped me."

"Wait, what attempts Severus?"

"The Dark Lord has been trying to send visions to Potter through their mind link. However he has not been successful at luring him out of the house."

"Very good, thank you Severus, it seems your teachings were successful."

Here both Mithos and Harry yelled out.

"Yeah, at making it EASIER for Tom to invade His/My Mind!"

Everyone looked at those two.

"You wanna Kid, or should I?"

"You do it, you've got everything figured out."

"'K. Snape, all you did was help bridge the gap between Harry's and Tom's minds. Occulmency would have only pushed the jumbled stuff aside and made a clearer path for Tom to enter."

"You fool, Occulmency-

"Oh shut your trap you greasy git! Voldemort has a backdoor to Harry's mind you dumb-shit! If you had gotten your head out of your ass for more than a few seconds you'd know that through the SCAR is how He reaches Harry, not by simple Legillimency! It's the Scar that connects them, and because of that, Voldemort will always have a backdoor to Harry's mind. So what I did, was tell Harry to stop practicing the defensive, since it would only have made it easier, and practice the OFFENSIVE! I know for a fact that when a connection between two people is made only the most powerful defenses will block them out, Harry's not yet strong enough to formulate one of those, and plus, he's a better spy than You or I Snape! Especially since Voldemort now shares Harry's blood, the bond between them is even stronger. With Legillimency, he can tell if the things he sees are real or not, AND have a small chance of being able to turn the attack around on Tom. Right now, the words 'the best defense is a good offense' are very good advice. Plus, the book on organizing his mind that I gave him allows Harry to set up traps within his mind for when Tom shows up. YOU did NOTHING. So I advise you shut your trap before I decide to do Tom's job FOR him and blow you off the face of the planet!"

Throughout that entire tirade, everyone saw how a silver and black aura built up around Mithos. As he got deeper and deeper into his statement, the aura flared, sending jolts up everyone's spines. Luna was the only one seemingly unaffected, in fact her own magical aura began to flare in resonance with Mithos'. Of course his final words were the clincher.

"_Get it out of your THICK head that Harry is a carbon copy of James Potter you UGLY VENGEFUL BASTARD! He grew up knowing NOTHING about this world OR his fame, spending the first TEN YEARS of his life in a CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! Even NOW his so-called 'family' abhors him and wishes nothing but the worst! You may know everything about the Boy-Who-Lived Severus Snape, but you know NOTHING about Harry Potter!"_

It was with that, when the two auras merged and exploded sending Snape into a wall. Luna got off Mithos' lap and took his hand as they blew open the kitchen door and left the room. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny left as well, shooting looks of pure hate at Snape and Dumbledore.

Nymphradora Tonks was the first to recover.

"Professor, is that true? Is his life really like that?"

"Yes…I'm afraid it is. I just pray he can forgive me."

Just then a red envelope flew into the room.

**"FAT CHANCE DUMBLEFUCK!"**

* * *

Long time, I know. But it's a long chapter so hah. Only one reviewer…guess I really do suck at this huh?

Mori Lasse: if I had the motivation I'd write more. But I don't know.


	4. Christina

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter III: Christina Dursely**

**Kings Cross Station…**

Harry and his group had made it with ten minutes to spare. Everyone was racing through the barrier between platforms nine and ten in a frantic effort to catch the train. Mithos was the last one to go through, however just when he was about to, he spotted a little girl crying for her father.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you!"

Realizing he had alternate means of reaching Hogwarts and remembering the path Harry and Ron took in their Second Year, he went to comfort the little girl.

"Excuse me Miss, are you lost?"

"Y-yes Mister. My daddy left me here…I can't find him anywhere."

"Then let's go find him shall we miss? What's your name?"

"C-Christina…Christina Dursely…"

_Holy shitballs! Dursely spawned another one!_

Hiding his shock, Mithos stuck out his hand.

"Mithos Yggdrasil. But don't bother trying to remember the last name just yet, it's hard to say."

She giggled. "I can tell."

_Vernon treats his son like the best thing since pork…why would he leave his daughter like this…unless…_

"Christina…have you ever done anything...strange…when you were scared or angry?"

The poor little girl stared at him in horror. _Bingo… _"D-daddy told me never to talk about it…He said that I was…a freak…"

_Bastard. _**You said it kid. **"It's ok Christina. Stuff like that is actually more normal than you'd think. In fact-

Before he could finish, there was the distinct sound of apparition. Before anyone knew it, a group of black-cloaked figures had approached them.

"You, Boy, are to come with us."

Mithos placed the little girl behind him. "And if I refuse?"

The Death Eater smirked.

"Crucio!"

Mithos pulled up a black barrier of energy before the pain curse could hit him.

Mithos grabbed Christina by the arm. "Let's go!" He leapt through the barrier with her in tow, Death Eaters firing curses at them. He turned around briefly and snapped his fingers. An explosion of dark energy rocked the platform as a few of the growing numbers of death eaters were suddenly wiped out of existence. He kept his Barrier up while unleashing unknown spells at them.

"Kill Him! Avada Kedavra!"

Scores of death eaters fired the killing curse at the two, but Mithos' barrier simply absorbed the attacks.

"Christina, do you trust me?"

The little girl nodded.

"Alright then, it's time to get out of here!" He pulled out a strange object from his pocket. _Good thing I still had this…_ "Matrix Evolution!"

**Matrix**

**Evolution**

(Play Wild Arms 3: Aozora ni-Hirameki Ha Lightning Blade in the Blue Sky)

The entire platform watched as the boy and girl were replaced by a gigantic black dragon.

**Zeromaru, Dragon God Of Destruction!**

_Zee! Let's get out of here!_

The dragon roared as it flapped its wings and took off in the direction of Hogwarts. But of course, the death eaters weren't giving up yet.

"Brooms out!"

All of them pulled out little sticks that when they un-shrunk, became broomsticks. They all mounted up, and gave chase, firing curses and spells at the dragon, who absorbed them with a similar barrier to Mithos'. _Dammit, we need to get going Zee!_

**Hogwarts…Great Hall…**

The sorting had just finished. However Harry's group had noticed Mithos wasn't with them on the train. Hoping nothing happened to him, they all began their dinner.

"I hope he's ok Harry."

"Yeah…I know, Luna looked so messed up when we couldn't find him."

"He's really grown on her hasn't he? She told me she wanted to ask him out, but was afraid to tie him down…"

"Wonder what she meant by that."

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up for his announcements.

"Welcome all, for another year of learning. First I have the standard announcements to make. To all first years, the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden, some of our older students need the reminder however."

He turned to look at The Crimson Quartet as some had begun calling them, eyes twinkling. But in return they all shot heated glares at him, causing him to actually flinch. Pasting that old smile back on his face he began his speech again.

"I would also like to announce the return of Remus Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Applause and cheers erupted from this statement, even from some of the Slytherins. Harry looked at his long-time enemy Draco Malfoy and noticed none of the usual malice coming from him. He was just eyeing his plate warily.

"With the threat of Lord Voldemort (flinches, gasps and shudders) the governors had attempted to cancel Hogsmade Visits, but I insisted that in these times of trial, all chances to relax are required. However, they will be shorter than before. Also I'd like to announce a Christmas ball this year. Third years and above can enter freely, however first and second years must be accompanied by an elder student if they wish to attend."

Groans from most of the guys, and squeals of delight from many of the girls.

"Finally I'd like to add that I-

**ROOOAAAARRR!**

Dumbledore looked around for the source of the interruption.

**ROOOAAAARRR!**

Everyone looked to the left side of the great hall, where there was an open space between the house tables. Suddenly the wall was smashed in as a dragon plowed through it and into the great hall. Before anyone could do anything, the dragon flared with energy and turned into a boy holding a little girl tightly to his chest.

"Damn that hurt…"

"Avada Kedavra!"

(Play Tales of Symphonia: Fatalize)

Again Mithos pulled up a barrier.

"You just don't know when to give up do you!"

"The Dark Lord wants you destroyed and we will not fail him!"

"Sorry if I don't agree with your choice of job then!"

Mithos began moving his arm in a strange pattern. Some of the Muggle-Born students noticed that it was the motion for the Holy Cross in the Christian Church.

"Ore tama no hoki…Misate aru yo…"

Finally a glowing cross appeared in front of him. He thrust his hand at its center and yelled.

"Divine Judgement!"

Underneath a third of the death eaters, a gigantic holy glyph appeared.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, the entire area went black, the only source of light being the glyph. Everyone watched as gigantic beams of light rained down upon the inside of the holy circle blasting the death eaters caught inside it. Finally the glyph pulsed and fired shockwaves into them, blowing them to nothingness.

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Again Mithos blocked all these attacks with a barrier, but then he dropped it and clapped his hands together. Pulling them apart the hilt of a sword appeared in his left hand, and he pulled it out with his right. Now he held a gleaming Katana, and looked like he was ready to kill. Before anyone could react, he vanished.

"GAHH!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the noise; they saw the head of a death eater flying off its body. Mithos raced towards the next one and did two slashes, severing the mage's arms off then another cutting it clean in two. Deciding that at his current rate, they could simply start killing off students, he jumped in the center of them, and channeled his energy.

"Semi wa shinai…Watashi yo tomete mite yo!"

Another holy glyph appeared, only this time it was centered around Mithos. The glyph emitted shockwaves that drew in the death eaters to its center.

"SHINING BIND!"

Mithos crossed his arms then thrust them out and the glyph responded in kind. It fired a multitude of energy waves into the sky ending with a small explosion that sent the death eaters in all directions. However when they hit the wall, they disintegrated. The particles of energy they left behind floated towards Mithos and grafted themselves on him.

(Play Wild Arms 3: Beginning Of the End)

He relaxed, banished his sword, then went over to Christina. "Hey, you ok kiddo?"

"Yes…oh my god! You're hurt!"

Confused, Mithos looked down at his side. His white cloak was covered in blood, while a gash in it showed that there was a part of his side missing.

"Damn, must've transferred over when Zero was hit with that cutting curse…"

"Hold on, I'll take care of it."

"Christina, what-

But before he could even ask, she placed her hands on his wound. She closed her eyes and let her power flow through. The magic within her responded and healed Mithos' side completely.

"There…all better."

"Thank you…now…let's check on you."

She looked at him as he pulled out the same device from before, but hit a button on it. A small screen popped up.

**Christina Dursely**

**Age: 9 **_Holy shit, they must have been starving the poor girl…she looks like she's five…_

**Class: Witch**

Suddenly, Everyone watched as Mithos' eyes widened in surprise, then horror. They all saw a glowing black aura surround him as his eyes flared into a blood red color. He raised his head into the air.

**"DURSLEY!"**

The reason?

**Status: Rape Victim**

* * *

Fucked up of me I know. But I needed something to throw at Dumbledore. All this is for a reason. Harry has another cousin that they kept secret from him. The plot Thickens…

Angels they fall first: I'm glad you like the story. Here I was thinking nobody read it. I hope this new twist doesn't push you away from it, it's all done for a reason.


	5. Style Change

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter IV: Style Change!**

**Staten Island: New York. Church. 2005…**

"Please stop!"

(Play Wild Arms 3: Succubus Princess)

"Silence fool! You are in the presence of the Great Lord Voldemort!"

"Voldemort! He doesn't exist! None of that is real!"

"Really? Lucius! Show them how _real _this is!"

"With pleasure my lord. Crucio!"

The red light of the pain curse shot towards the poor little girl in Voldemort's pale hands. She shrieked as her nerves lit in fire.

"Enough! We do not want to kill her…not just yet."

The elder Malfoy ended the curse.

"You see this is very real muggle. You would do well not to question me."

A brave soul stood up.

"Lord Voldemort."

Surprised by the courage shown by these lesser beings, he felt he should answer.

"Yes, muggle?"

"Why are you here? This is a funeral, it's not like there's anyone of importance around. Magic isn't well known in this world at all, even though many of us have dreamed of its existence."

"That accursed brat who lies in the photograph behind me is why I am here! Him and that damned Potter boy! And like you said, this is a funeral, and since his picture is here, then I can only assume that it is for him! And you're right, it WILL be his funeral!"

The doors slammed open.

"Then take it up with ME Tom, and leave Nina out of it!"

Mithos strode in, followed by Luna, Harry, Tonks, Hermione, the Weasleys, Moody, Lupin, the DA, Draco Malfoy, and Dumbledore. Everyone sitting gasped as they saw the one they lost suddenly appear with supposedly fictional characters.

"So, I see that you as well were affected by your little trick. Quite a clever move I must say. I ask you to join me Mithos Yggdrasil, together, we could rule the world!"

Mithos looked at the Snake-man in front of him. Then he shook his head.

"Jesus H Christ…when will you get it through your thick head that I may be Dark but world domination isn't my cup of tea? I actually prefer blowing shit up! _Accio Nina!_"

Whipping out the wand stolen from a death eater, which actually bonded quite well to him, Mithos summoned the little girl to him, catching her with his left arm. Using what few of his powers were available to him, he weaved a weak scan around her to see her status.

"Jesus Tommy! You used the Cruciatus Curse on a little girl!"

"Of course, you expect me to be lenient to a muggle despite age? She's lucky I didn't kill her! Which won't be said the same for you. Yes, that's right, I know you're nowhere near the amount of power you had, since you wont join me, I will simply have to remove you! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Time seemed to slow as everyone watched the green light of death stream towards Mithos and his charge. He quickly shielded her with his body knowing that at least she would live…for now.

Of course, he didn't expect the intervention of a little girl known as Fate…

(Play Tales of Symphonia: Fighting of the Spirit)

When the green light hit him, instead of being absorbed and seeing his lifeless body hit the ground, if flared and darkened to a forest green. Some of the Death Eaters actually stepped back in fear as they realized what was happening, whilst those of the Light were amazed to see something they never expected.

_Yes! It's another…_

**Style Change Active**

**"Seal of Chaos: Wind!"**

Everyone saw what was happening inside the forest green light. The glowing body of Mithos was being surrounded by energy bands while three glowing bodies, unfamiliar to the Wizard Group, but disturbingly familiar to the Funeral Group appeared at three points around him. They watched, as streams of electricity appeared to flow between the three and then Mithos, and suddenly the bodies shattered in a wave of light, the particles grafting themselves to him. Before anything else happened, the form of the little girl called Nina appeared behind him, and wrapped its arms around his torso. Unlike the others, she seemed to have been absorbed into him, and then it happened.

A flare of light and they watched as a green wave of energy washed over his body leaving behind a black robe with forest green trim. On his hands a symbol comprised of a hazard sign made out of triangles appeared. But then above the center triangle another appeared, and below the two "wings" of the symbol two more triangles appeared, pointing outward. The symbol of Chaos had shown itself upon him, and glowed a forest green. Everyone saw, as the same symbol appeared on his forehead, also green. His black hair which for some reason had become braided as soon as he entered this world, now unraveled and lengthened to just above the small of his back. However, two long bangs appeared, framing his face, and they watched as those bangs were colored the same green as everything else on him, along with streaks of it running through his hair. Finally raising his left arm he made a fist and swung, dispelling the light.

**Style Change: Chaos of Wind**

"What! That should have killed you!"

Mithos said nothing, only pointed his hand at Voldemort.

"_Die!_"

Swirls of green light enveloped Mithos, as a wave of wind energy blasted out of his palm and struck the Dark Lord in the chest, sending him flying through one of the enlarged pictures of apparently, Mithos.

"_Shippu, Arashi, Ike._"

Mithos raised his right fist as a black gauntlet appeared, a glowing forest green stone resting at the center of it. In his now gloved hand, a dual-bladed pole-arm appeared in a flare of green fire. He twirled the weapon around for a moment, then vanished. Suddenly, a torrent of dust was seen shooting towards a death eater, who couldn't move in time to avoid the rapid fast slashes Mithos made. Again a torrent of dust started heading towards another death eater, but this time it branched off. Someone in the crowd said something that surprised a few of the watchers.

"The Shuku-chi…"

After a few more deaths the dust streams all converged on one point, and Mithos began motioning with his free hand.

_"Wind, Guide me."_

Flinging his arm in the direction of the death eaters and their lord, a glyph appeared underneath them. Seconds later, a flare of wind energy tore through the innards of the glyph scattering and weakening the Dark forces.

"D-Damn…this isn't over yet boy!"

Voldemort stabbed at the dark mark on his arm and muttered something; he and his death eaters vanished in a wave of dark energy.

(End song)

Mithos began glowing and suddenly returned to the form he was in before he Style Changed. Immediately afterwards, a loud roar was heard from the dark energy that was left behind.

"Shit! Demons!"

Indeed. The energy began taking form and demons of various nature and type began appearing around the entire group.

"Luna!"

(Play Initial D: Blast My Desire)

The blonde-haired Ravenclaw leveled her wand at Mithos and nodded. He pulled out a strange device and pointed it behind him, at her.

_**Hey sanjou New generation atarashii jidai tourai wo ima teishou**_

"_Lumos Solerum!_"

Realizing what Mithos planned to do, she cast the only light based spell she could recall, well non-attacking light based spell. The spell was absorbed into the device and Mithos lined it up with his chest. Again, light flared out of it as another Style Change was Awakened…

**_Itsu made wasureta furi wo shiteiru no?_**

**_(chigiresou na haato no Tension) mune no uzuki_**

**_Sono hitomi no oku osae kirenai mono (sou matowari tsuku kono Image) yoru wo niramu_**

**"Seal of Chaos: Light!"**

**_sou dare no kokoro ni te wo nobashite _**

**_(Who you wanna be, who you wanna be,_**

**_what you wanna see, what you wanna see) nureru sube mo_**

Like with the Change of Wind, he was enveloped with a bright light, only this one a white color. Again, three unknown figures surrounded him, electricity binding them to him. And like before, another figure wrapped her arms around his torso, this one being a little girl that only the Funeral Group recognized. Like with the wind, light covered him and revealed a white cloak with black trim. On his hands the Chaos symbol appeared in white, just like on his forehead. His hair which had returned to its original state once again lengthened, only where there was green there was white now. Only unlike with the wind, in this form of him, two brilliant white angelic wings appeared on his back. Shattering the display of light, he pointed his arm at a large group of demons approaching him from the front. A bow made of white wood appeared in his hand, as he called forth an arrow of light and strung the bow. He aimed directly above him and called out in not just his, but a mixed version of his own, and three other voices, surprisingly female.

**_shira nakatta futari mou koko kara_**

**_(Hey sanjou New generation hora This will blast your love)_**

"_Starlight Explosion!"_

**_Blast my desire (Blast your love!) , break off the barrier_**

**_nemutta (kiri saku youna sukiru.) yume wo tataki okoshite (Blast your love!)_**

He fired the arrow, which exploded above him, raining torrents of holy energy upon the demon group, eliminating them. Vanishing the bow, he pulled his wand and tossed it to Luna.

_"Tenshou, Akari, Ike."_

**_Blast my desire (Blast your love!), stronger than fire_**

**_jidai wo (Break what you wanna break) furuwasete Risky tune_**

Again, like with wind, a black gauntlet with a white gem in the center formed on his arm, as a blade that looked more like a jousting spear appeared in front of him. Spreading his wings, he flapped them a few times, and then took off towards another group of demons. Luna, having experienced a battle like this before, immediately started giving out orders.

"Anyone that can use a Patronus Spell, use it! Those, High-powered Blasting and Cutting curses only! Everything else will either bounce right back, or just piss these things off! (Here she started moving her wand in a strange motion, just before casting a spell nobody ever heard of.) Ray!"

**_kono suteeji haiiro no setto arifureta soko ira no Street_**

**_jujinkou toujou no Situation Block party jack the show_**

**_kuuki ga imawasuka ni shindou zenchou zawameita kaze_**

**_shinjiteta omae ga kitto hitotsu de arawareru koto wo_**

After calling out her attack, a sphere of light flew out of her wand and began raining holy energy upon some of the demon forces. She pocketed Mithos' wand and began attacking the demons, while joining some of the others to protect those who couldn't use magic.

Mithos was flying around, cutting down demons with ease, in a method similar to an attack from a game called Omnislash (the KH:COM version, not the FFVII one). One of the demons leapt at him, but Mithos parried the blade, and sliced through it. Whirling around he cast a quick spell with no cast time.

**_kodou ga kasanaru hibana ga koboreru (takanari souna biito wo Mix it) shiroi zanzou_**

**_nageiteta kinoo hikatteru mirai he (chouhatsu sareteru youna shigunaru) kaze oikake_**

_"Prism Sword!"_

**_genkai mo joushiki mo futari de nara (Who you wanna be, who you wanna be,_**

**_what you wanna see, what you wanna see) koete ikeru_**

**_hari tsumeta kuuki no ido gachi gire_**

**_(Hey sanjou New generation hora This will blast your love)_**

Beams of light rained down, encircling a group of demons about to attack some of the Funeral Group. When they hit the ground they formed into broadswords of light, creating a target for a gigantic holy beam to come crashing down from the sky. With those threats eliminated, he prepared for his final attack in this style.

**_Blast my desire, (Blast your love!) break off the barrier_**

**_yokei na (yakedo shisou na Wheel.) kazari zenbu kowashite (Blast your love!)_**

**_Blast my desire, (Blast your love!) stronger than fire_**

**_futari wa (Break what you wanna break) kake nukeru Risky tune_**

"Luna!"

Everyone turned to see the blonde girl surrounded by a group of demons, her eyes closed, and her hand moving in a cross formation.

"Luna look out!"

**_Yeah soshite juukou na tsuru susumu koshi ni kuru gitaa no yukanda saundo_**

**_hyoutenka no sequencew o shoushou bimyou de juuyou na chougou_**

**_katarazu ni konya wa sugosou wogosoka na noizu ni dakareyou_**

**_dare mo mita koto no nai sekai wo kanjireru darou_**

"Lovegood! Open your eyes you fool!"

**_Woh woh blast my desire_**

**_tachi tomatteru yori arashi no mukou kasundeiru hikari wo_**

**_Yes, we never stop_**

But she ignored them, her mouth was moving at an accelerated pace as she continued her motions. Finally, just as the demons were prepared to strike her down, she snapped her eyes open, body glowing with a white aura. In front of her a cross appeared and she thrust her hand in the center of it.

**_kono suteeji haiiro no setto arifureta soko ira no Street_**

**_jujinkou toujou no Situation Block party jack the show Ha!_**

**_kuuki ga imawasuka ni shindou zenchou zawameita kaze_**

**_shinjiteta omae wa kitto hitotsu kuru hora This will blast your love_**

"Holy Judgement!"

**_Blast my desire, (Blast your love!) break off the barrier_**

**_nemutta (kiri saku youna sukiru) yume wo tataki okoshite (c'mon Blast your Love!)_**

**_Blast my desire, (Blast your love!) stronger than fire_**

**_jidai wo (Break what you wanna break) furuwasete Risky tune_**

A glyph appeared underneath her, and a shockwave of holy energy washed over the group fighting the demons, strengthening them. At the same time, beams of light rained down in a circle stretching outward from her, eradicating the demons near. Suddenly an influx of energy caused everyone to turn to Mithos. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed as energy pooled around him.

**_Blast my desire (be what you wanna be)_**

**_Blast my desire (break what you wanna break)_**

**_(atarashii jidai tourai wo ima teishou Be what you wanna be)_**

_"Crest of the Dragon Goddess of Light!"_

Suddenly extending his body in a star formation, the energy surrounding him flared outward in a wave of holy light that well…for lack of a better term, and for humor's sake, blew the demons to hell.

**_Blast my desire (be what you wanna be)_**

**_Blast my desire Kono mama (atarashii jidai tourai wo ima teishou Break what you wanna break)_**

When the light ended, Mithos was back to his previous form.

(End Song. Play Tales of Symphonia: Judgement of MANA)

"Mithos you did it!"

"No Lu, we di-ARGH!"

Luna stepped back as an aura of light and wind began swirling around him. He was lifted off the ground as beams of those respective elements began pouring out of his body. Those who had never seen his first style change gasped in horror, however that was unneeded. When the light show ended, now stood a boy with brown skin, long black hair with two bangs framing his face, and strange silver eyes. He shook his head to dispel some of the dizziness. One of the onlookers realized just who this was.

"Miles! Is that you!"

Immediately, Luna and Mithos stared at the girl who spoke his other name. Of course Ron Weasley, never being one for confusing situations (it's amazing how good he is at chess, and yet how dense he is in reality…) immediately countered.

"Miles? His name's Mithos, not Miles!"

"Actually…"

Everyone turned to Mithos. His now silver eyes had begun to get a pained look in them. Luna went directly to his side, and slipped an arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You lied to us then!"

"It's…a long story…"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"No, I'm not. Just cause I was last seen entering a building that blew up, doesn't mean I died."

"Then where the hell have you been!"

"The answer'd be obvious if you weren't such a pathetic human!"

"You're human as well!"

Mithos' eyes darkened dangerously as all the glass in the church shattered.

"Don't you DARE call me a human EVER AGAIN!"

A dark aura appeared around him, one that hadn't been seen since Snape insulted Harry a long time ago.

"Miles calm down honey. It's alright, they don't know any better. We all know you're not human, that you'll never be one, and we're fine with it. Forget them. They don't mean anything now ok?"

Mithos calmed and the aura disappeared.

"You're right Luna…where would I be without you?"

"Probably wandering this planet blasting everything in sight out of justifiable rage." She turned to the Funeral group. "As for you idiots, maybe you should all shut up and listen for once in your god-forsaken lives!"

"Nice, always knew you had it in you."

"Yeah well…they pissed me off…you get mad, I get mad…even though I'm normally calm."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you hun. Now, if everyone'll sit down, I can explain…"

* * *

Surprised? You should be. Actually, I have this all planned out. You'll find out what happens just like the others. Brownie points to anyone who can figure out what I'm planning on doing.

athenakitty: no Mithos is not Harry. What happens with Vernon and Christina will be explained in the next few chapters, keep reading and find out! The next chapter shows Mithos' first style change!


	6. New Job

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter V: Teaching…What Was That Old Man Smoking?**

(Play Baten Kaitos: House of Cards)

"I'm gonna WHAT!"

"Mister Yggdrasil, for the twelfth time, you're going to be the new Battle Magic teacher."

"What about Christina? She never leaves my side."

"She'll join you. It will take a little while for the paperwork to be done that will allow her to become a student, but it doesn't mean she cannot benefit from your teachings."

"For once Dumbledore's right Mithos…you DID say you knew a lot about our world…and besides, for once you could teach us something useful about magic!"

"What are you people smoking and where can I get some cause it MUST be some good shit."

"Mithos!"

"Oh come off it Lu, it's not like she's not gonna learn these words eventually anyway. It's just a bunch of letters. Besides, it's the intent you place behind it, not the word itself that makes it good or bad."

"You have a point…"

The silver haired teen smiled.

"Off course I do love. Fine, I'll take up your offer old man…I need something else besides these lovely women to occupy my time. Sides, one of them isn't even of age yet."

Luna blushed at the implications and slapped his arm while Christina laughed at her new "brother." She didn't fully understand what he was talking about, but she had a feeling it was something naughty.

"Well, that takes care of those matters. Now, off to bed with you three, Mr. Yggdrasil, we'll get you sorted in the morning."

The teen simply waved his hand behind him as a 'whatever' motion as the three left. Fawkes glided over to the Headmaster and the aging man stroked his ever-faithful Phoenix.

"That boy holds an immense power my friend. If only I could break into him and find out where his allegiance lies…he talks about and uses Dark Arts freely, but seems to dislike Voldemort…what goes on in his mind?"

Later that night found Mithos sitting atop the North Tower, Christina nestled in his lap under a blanket, as he recorded his thoughts onto the strange device around his wrist.

_"The past few months have been very…interesting, to say the least. First I fall through a portal from Otherworld into the Harry Potter universe, then I end up getting a wand and saving my favorite female character in said universe. I approached Voldemort to try to see if the so-called "Dark Lord" had a way home for me, in exchange for some harmless information. It may be Potter's fight, but I can at least weaken the bastard. Well, I get found out by the Kid, which took too damn long. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Bellatrix. She's been freed, in more ways than one. Apparently she had regained a conscience after she sent her own cousin through the Veil. According to her memories, she spent countless nights afterwards trying to figure out where she went wrong in life. I guess her family's pressure got to her. She wanted to be like Sirius, fighting for the right reasons, her family saw this and convinced her that wiping out the Mudbloods and Muggle-loving half-blood traitors was the best thing for her kind. It took too long for her to realize that that wasn't it, the so-called "Unforgivable Curses" tainting her soul with dark energy that she wasn't ready to meet, let alone wield."_

He paused to collect his thoughts, along with give a shivering Christina a warming charm.

_"And then there's Christina. That poor little girl. Abandoned and abused by her family, her fully flesh and blood family. Not like Potter who was only partially related, but she…she was completely theirs. Oooh…they are SO lucky I don't go down there myself and teach them a lesson in fear! Gods…look at me…I'm acting like she was my own child or something. We're not even related. Harry's her cousin, but I don't think he can handle a little kid yet. He's got enough on his plate. I think I'll ask Dumbledore if he can pull some strings to get her adopted…by myself of course, she doesn't trust anyone but me and Luna. And she's got power. Lots of it. I'm surprised she can control it so well. Right now she's pulling a Tomoe Hotaru and only using it for healing…but with some training, I can help her use her power like I use mine. And of course learn this world's magic. I'd best get to sleep. I've got a class to teach tomorrow afternoon, and I also have to deal with that damned Hat. Wonder what house it'll put me in. Hmm…maybe I can stir up some trouble between the houses…put them all on the same side…oh well, I'll think about it more later. End Recording."_

**Hogwarts: Great Hall…**

It was time for Mithos' sorting. Christina was sitting next to Luna, having woken up without Mithos nearby and she immediately looked for the older girl, clinging to her with fear. All the Students had noticed that the hat was in the center of the hall again, and were talking about it when the doors burst open with a loud slam.

"Alright old man I'm ready! Where's the damned Hat so I can get on with my day?"

To say the students were surprised was an understatement. Whispers burst through the hall at the boy's words.

"Everyone quiet down! Mr. Yggdrasil, the Sorting Hat is at the base of this table."

The boy got a cross look on his face as the students looked on in confusion. He walked up to the stool where the hat was on and roughly put it on his head.

_**Mithos Yggdrasil you say your name is? Your mind says otherwise. **You say anything and I'll rip you to shreds you leather piece of shit. **I'll take your word for it. Hmm…plenty of courage, and cunning…You're fairly loyal, and quite intelligent. I'm afraid there is no particular trait that stands out from the others. I don't know where to put you. **Looks like I set a new record then. First one to stump the Sorting Hat…I deserve a frikkin prize for this crap. **Hah, that you do my boy. Since no particular trait stands out, how about you pick where you go? The Potter Boy did it, and he turned out quite well. **Yeah, if you call a blind fool well. I agree with you when you say Slytherin would have been good for him. He's been in the dark about the truth ever since he entered Gryffindor. I pick the Snake house. Snakes are rather close to dragons anyway. **An affinity for Dragons you have? **Something like that. I always liked them, them and Phoenixes. Together the two most powerful Magical Creatures could become the greatest enemies, or allies in any battle. Plus, Dragons are near invincible, as Phoenixes are practically immortal. Combine the two, you get a god basically. **So power is what you're after? **No, I have enough of that; even though I cant use all of it. No I'm after something different. I want peace. Peace of mind, peace of body, and peace of soul. I want a purpose to this life. I'm tired of wandering pointlessly. **And why Slytherin? **The place gets a bad rep. I wanna change that. Anyone can become "Dark," it's not just from there. **And which side do you chose Mithos? **Personally, I chose dark over light, I like being able to fight under my own rules, and those who use the darkness fight with their own rules. But most of the time I find myself between the two, its not easy being who I am…and potter thinks HE has it bad…**You're sure of your choice? **Very. **As you wish. "SLYTHERIN!"**_

**Meanwhile…**

The students began muttering as the silver-haired boy sat in front of them. Never had there been a sorting this long, and Dumbledore was getting worried. The listening charms he placed on the hat had fizzled out the moment the boy put it on.

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Oh no…_

The Snake house erupted in cheers as Mithos' friends looked on in shock. He took the hat off his head and shook his hair straight, and started walking to his new table when there was a sudden tightness around his legs.

"Christina, what are you doing?"

"You're not leaving me again! I wont let you!"

"I'm not leaving, but you're not safe there, you're muggle-born."

"I don't care! I'm staying with you!"

"Fine, fine…I cant say no to that cute little face anyway."

He picked her up and started walking again, giving a small hopeless shrug to Luna as she looked at him in concern. Immediately a space opened up at the table for him, and he sat down placing the little girl in his lap. The headmaster stood and addressed the students.

"Good Morning everyone. Before we eat I'd like to announce the starting of a new class tonight called Battle Magic. Professor Mithos Yggdrasil, whom has just been sorted into the Slytherin House, will teach it. He may look young but I can assure you that he is more than up to the task. - Here, Mithos proved the old man's statement by materializing a ball of pure magic and hurling it at the far wall, just missing the head of a Ravenclaw first year and exploding on impact, leaving a small scorch mark on it. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What? I hate spiders."

The headmaster cleared his throat and was about to speak when suddenly Mithos called out-

"LOOK THE GREEN LANTERN!"

And pointed at the ceiling above the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw nothing, as Mithos and the little girl in his lap started laughing.

"You're all a bunch of morons to fall for that one. A seven year old wouldn't believe that!"

The muggle-born students started giggling at his antics. They all knew the old trick where you point at something and yell that there's something non-existent there.

"As I was saying…he is well equipped for the job. Also your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Bellatrix Lestrange."

THAT caused a serious amount of chatter to break loose.

"Now that the trivialities are out of the way (Mithos bristled at being called trivial) let's eat."

He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

"So hun what do you want?"

"Pancakes! And Waffles! With lots of Syrup!"

"Circles and Squares in a Moat, gotcha."

Mithos flicked his fingers in the direction of a plate of pancakes and the whole house watched as they floated over to the little girl. He used his other hands to call over some waffles and a container of syrup. He caught the container and instructed the girl to say when. After her breakfast was good and drenched with the sticky substance, he grabbed an apple for himself and nibbled on it. When the little girl looked up at him with a confused look on her face, he explained.

"I'm not that hungry right now…we'll take a trip to the kitchens later to pick something up if I do."

She nodded and returned to her food, occasionally asking for another plateful. After three helpings she was stuffed, let out a small belch and content sigh, and snuggled into his chest to take a small nap. After everyone had finished eating, the prefects began handing out schedules, and one blonde male stopped to greet the newcomer.

"Mithos Yggdrasil?"

He turned. "I am."

The blonde held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure. It must suck having such a famous name. Anything bad that happens to your family gets known to the rest of the world…it's times like this you find out who your true allies are, and who's just along for the ride because it benefits them." The Silver Youth took the boy's hand and shook it firmly. "Just remember, there are always those who would rather die on their feet, than live on their knees. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a class to prepare for. I trust I'll see you there."

* * *

And thus ends my latest installment of God of Chaos. Long time I know. More problems with my life. As usual.

FrozenOnyxPhoenix: I'm glad you liked it. I needed some way to put that in. Zero Wing was THE best Engrish game ever.


	7. Life, Faraway Promise

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter VI: Battle Magic**

The rest of the day had passed without incident, which was surprising, and probably a record where Hogwarts was concerned. Mithos had spent the day going over his plans for his first lesson, which would be given that night, and every other night afterwards at the same time. At first everyone from third year and up would be attending, and if he wished and had the time he'd assist Bella in her Defense classes. It was almost time for the lesson, and everyone had assembled on the third floor, in the area where the Philosopher's Stone was previously held. _Here goes Everything_

**BM Auditorium, Hogwarts…**

"Welcome everyone to Battle Magic, a class in which you will learn how to use your magical capabilities in battle. This world is at war with the return of the self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord' Mister flying death guy, AKA Voldemort, AKA You-Know-Who, AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, AKA He-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated."

The majority of the assembled students flinched when Voldemort's name was mentioned, but burst out laughing the next second at Mithos' antics.

"Yes yes, I know, I'm good. But anyway, it is in this class that you will learn different ways to use your magic than just spells, along with alternate means of protecting yourself, and those around you from harm. Now, I would like to ask the entire Hogwarts teaching staff to join me on stage. And yes, that includes you Headmaster."

The group started mumbling amongst themselves in surprise and wonder. The teachers joined him down at the stage and stood behind him. He stepped to the side, facing them.

"Good, now, you will all face me, at once."

"You can't be serious."

"I assure you I am, and also that you shall be handled with the utmost efficiency."

Snape smiled at the chance to enact some revenge upon the boy.

"What are our rules?"

"The rules are…there are no rules."

NOW everyone started yelling. Luna herself paled at his words, while Christina looked on in confusion at the shock around her. She looked up at Luna, whom she was currently sitting with, and asked.

"Why is everyone yelling?"

"Because Mithos is about to do something extremely stupid…"

"Oh…"

Dumbledore looked at the 'child' in confusion. "Surely you must be joking."

"I am not female, so don't call me that, and no I am not joking. This is a no holds barred battle to the end. If you win, well…I'm screwed. But to make things even MORE interesting, I will do this without a wand, AND I cannot use any lethal force."

"Without a wand! Impossible!"

Snape took this opportunity.

"So you're saying everything goes?"

"Everything."

"Even the Unforgivables?"

"Do. Your. Worst."

The slimy man sneered and drew his wand. As did everyone else.

"When my wand falls, the battle starts. Ready?"

Nods.

The boy tossed his wand, and moved to the side as Dumbledore attacked first with a stunning spell.

(Play Tales of Symphonia: The end of a thought)

Mithos dodged to the side, and charged at the group, ducking and weaving around their spells, all mostly harmless. Finally, as he reached a point where they all fired as one in specific areas, leaving nowhere to go in escape, he vanished, only to re-appear behind the group.

"Seinaru, kusari ni, aragatte misero…"

They all turned to see Mithos behind them floating in mid-air, his body curled up in a ball, a holy glyph appearing underneath him.

"SHINING BIND!"

He thrust his arms and legs out in a star formation and a blast of holy energy knocked the teachers far across the stage.

"Is that all you got?"

They slowly got up and began firing spells again, this time with more force and danger behind them. He dodged around, clapping his hands and slamming them on the floor, causing a pillar of flame to cascade towards them. After firing many flame freezing charms, but still feeling the heat from the pillar of blazing death, they all scattered, the younger teachers rolling out of the way and nimbly recovering, while the older ones had to leap on their faces to avoid it. The standing instructors again began firing at him, covering areas where they thought he'd be next, but he kept evading with ease. Suddenly there was a small flash, and he was now holding long piece of wood carved like a Katana. He began slapping the spells away with his new weapon, while firing energy bolts from his hands. He vanished again, this time for longer.

Next everyone heard a yell of surprise and pain as suddenly Snape went flying off the stage, battered and bruised, while a very smug looking Mithos stood where he once was. Finally, her dark side taking over momentarily, Bellatrix got tired of being thrown around and unconsciously allowed her more vindictive side to lash out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Surprised to hear the words of Death, Mithos turned instinctively, only to see a green flash, then blackness.

(End Song)

Bellatrix looked at the boy in horror, and dropped her wand in disgust. She collapsed to her knees, tears running down her paled face, sobbing.

"No…I…killed…again…"

Snape had recovered to see the body of the boy on the ground, eyes closed, and unmoving. He looked to see the shocked faces on the staff and students, and the distraught face of Bellatrix. Just as he assumed the worst, everyone saw something amazing…

A Yellow sphere of energy appeared next to the body of the boy. Next, a Red one appeared across from it. Green followed, below that, and Blue across from Green. Black appeared at the boy's feet, as White appeared at his head. The spheres resonated with one another, answering their calls.

_Yellow…the hope of the Dreamers…the power of Earth and Lightning…_

_Red…Courage and Bravery…Anger and Rage…the power of Fire…_

_Green…Wisdom and Calmness…the power of Wind and Nature…_

_Blue…Intelligence and Cunning…the power of Water and Ice…_

_Black…Darkness and Pain…the power of Death…_

_White…Love and Prosperity…the power of Life…_

(Play Chrono Cross: Life Faraway Promise)

As the Six spheres resonated with one another, a seventh Sphere, one that was Silver, but when light passed through it, it seemed like a rainbow of colors… One that Christina found amazing...

"Pretty..."

_Silver…Balance and Peace…the power of Time…_

Suddenly, everyone heard a strange tune. The seven colored energies were resonating and creating an astonishing sound. Mithos' body began to rise into the air, hovering a few feet off the stage. Energy pooled around him, as his body was surrounded by glowing feathers. The six spheres of energy circled the boy, as they converged upon the seventh, which was floating above his chest. There was a flash of light, and when it faded, Mithos was standing on the stage rubbing the back of his head and grimacing. The entire auditorium gasped in amazement, as the boy had risen from the dead.

"Damn…maybe I should've said no Avada-aah shit! Double-you Tee Eff woman!"

Bellatrix had rushed at him and jump-hugged him, knocking them both to the floor, the woman crying hysterically.

"You're alive! You're alive! I didn't kill you!"

Mithos looked down at the woman with a kind look on his face.

"Nahh, I'm made of tougher stuff than that…although I deserved to get hit with a spell for letting my guard drop, even for a moment. Damn, looks like I'm gonna have to keep training, that should have bounced right off…or maybe…Oi, Bella, what's your wand made out of?"

(A/N: taking a guess here) "Heartstring of the last Dark Dragon…why?"

"Ahh, no wonder it slipped through. You could say I've got a bit of a weak spot when it comes to having spells cast from a wand containing the parts of Elemental Dragons hit me. You've got a powerful wand, use it well. Now, get off me woman! You might be into voyeurism, but I'm Taken, AND I'd rather do it privately."

She flushed slightly and slapped him on the arm as she got up, dusting herself off.

"Well…I got hit…but you got hit more."

McGonagall had to speak.

"Y-yes, but you got hit by the death spell, so it counts more for us."

The boy frowned.

"Oh yeah, well you're old so I win."

The Deputy Headmistress spluttered with indignation (not the spell ToS fans) at his statement.

"Alright, that's enough for one night. You've all seen what I'm capable of, and if you call me the Second-Boy-Who-Lived I'll gut you like a fish and send your entrails to your relatives. Now, **SCAT**!"

He said this last line with a pulse of energy that forced all the doors to slam open, and all those present to jump in surprise. Everyone scattered out of the auditorium, except the staff and DA, along with Malfoy.

Those remaining looked at the Malfoy heir tensely as he walked up to a slightly dizzy Mithos.

"Yggdrasil!"

"What Malfoy?"

"I thought about your offer. (Here a slightly puzzled look from Mithos, but he nodded for him to continue) I'd like to become one of those on their feet."

Mithos looked at him carefully and then smiled.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to fall unconscious now. Returning from the dead is a draining task. Good…" Flump.

The silver-haired teen fell asleep right in front of them. The youngest one there, Christina, having not understood what happened earlier couldn't help but make a cheery comment that brightened the mood of everyone around.

"Wow…do you think he'll teach me how to fall asleep that fast?"

* * *

Yeah, teach me too dammit! I don't sleep at night anymore! Two updates in two days…don't expect constant frequency like this for long. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go empty my stomach of it's contents. 


	8. Recap

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter VII: Awe Nuts…(AKA Mandatory Recap Chapter)**

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get started!"

A week had passed since the opening of Battle Magic. Now, Mithos had become part of the Hogwarts learning crew, meaning he was now a student. Currently placed in between the Sixth Year Gryffindors and the Fifth year Ravenclaws (OWLs were cancelled due to Voldie's return…for some ungodly reason) in Severus Snape's Potions class, he was supposed to be making the Polyjuice Potion. But of course, his mind wandered to the past week…

* * *

Not long after the students left the auditorium, Mithos began to glow again. Six brightly colored lights flew out from him and encircled his body. Then they all scattered to the different directions. Suddenly, something on his right wrist began to pulse with energy. Dumbledore, being the idiot he is, crouched down and touched it. Suddenly a screen popped up and began listing off stats.

(Play Xenosaga II: First Meeting)

**Due to power influx, series of abilities have been lost/knocked offline.**

**Style Change, Water: Lost**

**Style Change, Fire: Lost**

**Style Change, Wind: Lost**

**Style Change, Earth: Lost**

**Style Change, Light: Lost**

**Style Change, Darkness: Offline, Will return when correct conditions are met.**

**Zero Shift: Online**

**Chaos Powers: Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, White: Offline, Black: Online**

**Dream Energy, Purity: Lost**

**Dream Energy, Hope: Lost**

**Dream Energy, Wisdom: Lost**

**Dream Energy, Intelligence: Lost**

**Dream Energy, Courage: Lost**

**Dream Energy, Corruption: Lost**

"Headmaster, what does all this mean?" 

"I honestly have no clue. Miss Lovegood, can you shine some light on this situation?"

"No sir. I can't"

It was this time that Harry spoke up.

"Wait. What if that's a list of the abilities he lost in that lightshow?"

"It would seem that way…Five points to Gryffindor Mister Potter."

**Demon Form: Offline**

**Seraphim Form: Offline**

**Crystal Matrix: Offline**

**Tele-Powers: Online**

"Tele-Powers? What's that?" 

"Perhaps mental skills like telepathy…"

Ninjutsu: Online Beginning power drain… 

**Power Drain Active.**

"Power drain?" 

At this moment Luna began glowing as particles of energy flew off of her ant to the prone boy.

"What the hell?"

Hermione (A/N: I swear, spell check wants to call her hormone…) smacked Ron upside the head. "Language Ronald!"

**Power drain success. Beginning active systems check.**

**Senses Check Active…**

**Sight: Online**

**Sound: Online**

**Speech: Online**

**Touch: Online**

**Taste: Online**

**Smell: Online**

**Sharingan: Recharging**

"What is a Sharingan?" 

"Dunno…"

**Rerouting Power to necessary ports…**

**Power rerouted. Awakening in T-Minus 10 seconds…**

"Uuuugh…what hit me…?" 

"Mithos you're awake!"

"Aaah, not so loud…headache…"

"Oh, sorry."

The now fully black haired boy sat up rubbing his head. Looking down he noticed the log of stats and cursed.

"Fuck…well that's gonna blow for a while…"

"Mister Yggdrasil, what just happened?"

"Well…I forgot my Ribbon."

"Ribbon?"

"Yeah, a crafted item enchanted with Dragon magic to resist all forms of status effects, like paralysis and instant death."

"Sounds like a useful artifact."

"Yeah, sad thing is, only seven exist in the known universe, and only two are found on this planet. I could craft another one but it would be a one-time use thing, and would break once it absorbed the hit. Plus, it'd take forever, and I don't have the time nor resources to make too many."

Dumbledore was about to comment when a low growling noise rung through the hall.

"Fooooood…"

Everyone laughed at that as Luna helped Mithos up.

**

* * *

Back in Potions…**

That was about a week ago. The Bumblebee tried to sort me but I wasn't having that. I'm not falling into that prejudice crap. I've got friends in Gryffindor, a girlfriend in Ravenclaw, and an ally in Slytherin. The hat keeps having good points, but nobody looks past their own grudges. It doesn't matter…wait…what the hell!

The cauldron he was using suddenly exploded knocking him into the back wall. Everyone stopped and stared, as something started moving in the fluids. Suddenly, a blue…creature rose from the liquid. It looked like it was made out of water, and had two big green insectoid looking eyes. Two long tri-pincered arms were slowly moving as a pink brain pulsed at the top of its head. It slowly walked closer to Mithos. Snape pulled out his wand, as did the rest of the class however the creature reacted by making all of the caldrons in the room spew their contents skyward.

"Chaos stop!"

Suddenly everything stopped, and the creature turned back to Mithos. He reached out a hand, and the creature bumped its head against it, eyes closing slightly and making a gurgling purring noise. Mithos smiled slightly at the creature.

"Good boy. You missed me didn't you?"

The creature purred in response.

"I missed you too buddy."

"Yggdrasil! What the hell is that?"

"My old friend. He wont be hurting anyone unless they try to attack me first."

Snape was about to comment but then the bell signaling the end of classes rang.

"C'mon buddy, lets go get some food."

Luna walked up and slid her arm around his waist, and the Gryffindor Quartet along with Mithos, Luna and his "pet" left for the great hall for dinner.


	9. Dark Mark

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter IX: Removing the Dark Mark**

Three weeks had passed since 'Chaos' birth. The water beast took to guarding little Christina Dursely, whom was growing proficient with her powers by the way, whilst Mithos and the others went to their classes. Battle Magic continued for the first couple of weeks, before Mithos cancelled the class temporarily saying he had something important to work on. He was even skipping classes for this little project of his. During the weeks he had slowly begun recovering some of his lost powers. Chaos' birth brought back everything to do with Water and Ice, along with the blue dream energy of Intelligence, which boosted his thinking speeds slightly. Training with Harry in his quest to become strong enough to defeat, as Mithos called him, He-Whos-Name-Is-So-Shitty-Nobody-Wishes-To-Dirty-Their-Mouths-Speaking-It, allowed him access to his powers over Earth and Lightning along with the return of his Yellow dream energy of Hope, which gave him a bit more inner strength to push on in spots that seemed to constantly fail. Whereas teaching Christina, Hermione, and Luna how to cook unlocked his power over Fire and the Dream Energy of Courage, giving him a bit more strength to try the harder things.

All this happened within a few short weeks, and in that time Mithos was also practicing something. He was researching a trick that might just help the Order in its little battle, along with his dear Bella. It had seemed that as she was the one who caused his powers to flee in the first place, the magical and temporal backwash lashed upon her and de-aged her twenty years. So now she was back in her magical prime, along with her looks. _Great, the meeting's tonight too. I found what I was looking for…now I just need the power to do it…_

**October 24: Order Meeting**

"Welcome to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

The meeting had begun; everyone was giving their reports and speculations. Right when it was Severus' turn, the door to Dumbledore's office banged open, and Mithos strode in, a meaningful look on his face.

(Play Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: For the Reunion)

"Oi, Bumblebee, I got some news for you."

One of the newer members stood up.

"Who the hell are you?"

Mithos, who had gotten VERY little sleep these past weeks, was not about to be interrupted.

"Do you have kids?"

"What? No!"

"Want 'em?"

"Not Particularly…"

"You like Sex?"

"Tch, Hell yeah."

"Too bad."

With a flick of his wrist, and an extremely pissed look on his face, Mithos fired a weak lightning bolt straight at the poor man's crotch, effectively frying his balls.

"I've spent three weeks working on this shit with two of those going without ANY sleep DON'T FUCKING INTTERUPT ME!"

The order looked shocked, and they all sat in silence.

"Good. Bella come here."

The pale-skinned woman got up from her chair near Dumbledore and walked over to Mithos…who promptly ripped the sleeve off her left arm exposing the Dark Mark.

"You people see this? You all know it's the dark mark, she's got it cause she used to be Snake-Bitch's left hand woman, Snape's got it because…well…who the fuck knows or cares about Snape. Anyway, Voldemort marks all of his followers with this damn thing right?"

A collective yes.

"And it serves as a beacon, a signal and a draw point right? (Another yes) Well why the fuck can't he use it to get in their fucking heads?"

Everyone blinked. Tonks piped up.

"What do you mean?"

"We all know that Voldie used to be able to get into Potter's head because of his scar right? Well his scar was created from a Dark curse. So's the dark mark. What neither he nor none of his followers realize yet is that if he tried he could use the mark as a backdoor to one of their minds. Occulmency shields wouldn't mean shit to him."

Dumbledore spoke.

"So what do you propose we do?"

"There's a ritual that can be done, to remove a branding. The easiest and painless way is to simply have the caster do it, but since I doubt we can just walk up and ask Tommy to remove Bella and Snape's marks we'd have to do it the OTHER way."

"Which is?"

"Well we could use the other ritual, but that requires the use of the marked one's blood, and a serious amount of both dark and light magic…or we could just blast the bloody fucking arm off. Or even slice off the bit of skin the thing's branded to…but I'm not sure if that'd get rid of the magic laced in the mark…"

"So basically you've got nothing."

"Hey, I've been up for two weeks straight figuring this shit and another thing out, don't start shit with me old man cause even in this state I could knock your wrinkly ass out and float you across the Great Hall with a sign saying "I get off on eating Lemon Drops" on your back. Anyway, I'm getting some sleep now. You keep planning your plans on doing nothing; oh by the way Voldie's sending some weak forces to attack Hogsmade on Halloween."

With that, the youth vanished in a swirl of flames.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed Miss Tonks…Wow indeed."

* * *

Well, it's been forever, I know. I just got over a throat infection, and before that I had to adjust to moving in with my girl and her family. Finally, the writer's block is falling, and if anyone's still reading this, I have one thing to say, Check out my ZoE fic soon, I'm gonna update that next (finally) with some kick ass stuff. 


	10. Bracelet and DT

**Harry Potter and the God of Chaos**

**Chapter X: Devil Trigger**

As the days got closer to Halloween, for some strange reason, Mithos kept getting weaker and weaker. His body would just suddenly collapse from underneath him and he'd find himself being accosted by sudden spells of dizziness randomly. Needless to say it was starting to piss him off. However, that didn't stop him from giving Harry an extremely early Christmas present…

"Oi, Potter!"

It was October 30th, and Mithos was feeling extremely tired but he still had his job to do. He had finally completed the project he had been working on. It was a book, one that contained something that Mithos had.

"What?"

"Here, take it. It'll help in your confrontation with Snake boy and his Kabuki clan."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Mithos' inventive ways of insulting Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Hah, that was a good one. But…what am I supposed to do with a book?"

"You open it, duh."

He was about to.

"Not here you assgoblin. In the Room of Requirement…with your friends."

"Why?"

Mithos shrugged.

"Sounded like a good idea to me. Just don't do it in plain sight, and make sure your Mate's with you."

"Ron?"

"No cumfucker, Ginny."

"Ginny's not my-

"Oh face it kiddo we ALL know you two have a MAJOR thing for each oth-urk!"

At that very second, Mithos had another 'attack.' He collapsed to his hands and knees and began shivering. Harry, whom had never seen him in this state before, knelt down and put a hand to Mithos' back, only to be blown backwards by a strange aura that appeared around him. Using the training he got from both the summer and Quidditch he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet crouching. Suddenly, as he was about to run for help, a typhoon of water appeared near Mithos and when it dissipated, Luna, Christina and the water beast known as Chaos were all standing near him. Luna had lost her dreamy look and crouched down next to Mithos, drawing her wand in the process. Christina just held out her hands and began glowing. Luna drew a few runes in the air, and then began glowing as well. Chaos just stood guard. Soon, Mithos had stopped shivering and was slowly getting up.

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone see?"

"Only Harry."

They all turned to look at the boy. He walked forward, not exactly sure what happened, only that his cousin was involved. Surprising him, Luna had a fierce look on her face, one that promised a world of pain if he didn't listen.

"I trust you'll tell nobody about this?"

"Of course, but why not?"

"Even I don't know what's causing all this Harry. All I know is they keep getting worse, and I have the feeling it's all gonna be shown why tomorrow. Keep your guard up."

"Why can't we just have a normal Halloween for once?"

"Heh, every year something happens ne? Anyway, gather the people you trust, and open the book. You'll need to learn how to use that thing, and if my senses are right, after tomorrow I'll be out of it for a while."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I have a feeling, and my feelings have never lead me wrong so far. Luna and I'll be resting up in my quarters. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

After that Chaos typhooned them all back to Mithos' rooms. Christina walked up to her cousin.

"Well, let's go open that book!"

**Room of Requirement…**

"So, why are we here Harry?"

"Mithos gave me this book. He told me to only open it when my friends were nearby. He said and I quote: 'It'll help you beat Snake boy and his Kabuki clan.'"

Here the gathered (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Christina and Neville) laughed their asses off.

"I know, he's funny as hell. Anyway, I should open this thing…"

He placed the book with the weird runes on the table, and then opened it. As soon as he did the pages started turning on their own, seeming to have no end. Slowly, they started to glow, and everyone heard a voice…

**_Zu den, die in der Schwärzung getragen werden, ist der Dämmerungtraum Schlüssel. der Bracelet, der Schlüssel der Dämmerung, die Energie dieses Buches ist der der Rettung oder Zerstörung an der Laune des Benutzers. Der Bracelet der Dämmerung. Mai ist die Schwärzung, die sie holt, vor der Dämmerung eines neuen Tages._**

Suddenly, the book shattered in a blaze of light.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think…it was German."

Everyone turned to Hermione.

"And you would know…how?"

"I went there…when I was a child. I don't remember much about it, I can barely remember the language, but it sounded German."

Christina piped up.

"It was."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"How do you know?"

"I was there when Mithos created the book. It said: '_To the ones born in darkness, the twilight dream is key. the Bracelet, the Key of the Twilight, the power of this book is that of Salvation, or Destruction at the whim of the user. The Bracelet of Twilight. May the darkness that it brings forth be the dawn of a new day.' _Well, roughly that's what it said."

After she said that, the room was filled with a blazing light. A shadow of the book appeared over Harry's left arm, and suddenly a sphere of energy encompassed it.

"What the hell?"

Everyone watched as glass shards formed around his arm into what looked like a bracelet made out of stained glass. It seemed to glow for a bit, then faded from sight. Ron asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Wow…Mithos must really like you Harry. He's only THOUGHT of giving Luna one, and she's his girlfriend. He must think it'll help your fight."

"What is it?"

"He calls it the Bracelet. I don't know exactly what it does, cause he's never used it, but he says it's powerful."

"Well then, if it'll help me beat Voldie I'm glad to have it…"

(Play Wild Arms Alter Code: F-Original Score: The Power Which Supports the World.)

Suddenly the bracelet began to glow again and Harry heard a voice in his mind.

**Bout bloody time you opened the damn thing. Oh and don't speak out loud, you're the only one who can hear me. **_Mithos? What is this? Christy gave me a small explanation but it wasn't that much. _**What you have now is what I call the Twilight Bracelet. Normally it's only used in another dimension called the Cyber World, but I've managed to add some of my magic to it so it works here. Basically what it does is alters the molecular structure of an opponent. It's thought based so if you accidentally hit one of your friends you can turn its power WAY down. Yours is a slightly older model than mine, only because you'll only really need and use it against single enemies, there's a technique that allows you to Drain multiple targets at once, but it takes up a shitload of energy from you, and doesn't always hit everyone you need it to. Plus it takes a small amount of time to charge up, but if your opponent has never seen it before they'll be confused as to what it is. I doubt you'll be able to KILL Voldie with it, even mine wouldn't be able to do that, but I'm pretty sure you can at least cut his magical strength in half.**

_Seriously? Wicked that's awesome. _**Yeah I know. The Official name for the technique is Data Drain, but if you want you can change the name around a bit. **_I think I'll stick with Data Drain. _**Yeah same here. Anyway, test it out a bit. Like I said, you'll probably need it for tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some more rest or Luna'll have my head. **_Why are you awake anyway? _**Keyed the book so that way I'd know when you got the bracelet so I could at least tell you how to use it. Just focus your thoughts on the target, hold out whatever arm it bonded to, and will it to activate. For a while thinking the attack name will help focus things until it becomes second nature. It also acts as a weak shield so any spells or curses Mid-level or below wont affect you. There's also a way to use it to 'hack' through the universe and create portals with it, but I haven't figured out how to do that here yet.**

_Don't worry about it, this is more than enough. I'll test it out now. _**I gotta get going anyway, Lu just showed up. Tell me how she handles kiddo. **_Will do._

"HARRY!"

"Agh! What?"

"We've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes!"

"Sorry, Mithos used his bracelet to contact me with instructions."

He closed his eyes and willed the room to create a practice dummy.

"Err…stand back; I don't know what this thing'll do."

They all stood at the far wall away from Harry.

"Here goes…"

He held out his left arm and focused. Suddenly, the greenish blue crystal looking thing appeared around his arm for all to see. The world around them seemed to flicker like a bad television reception. Five joint like objects appeared around the outside of the bracelet and curved forwards, almost like a claw. As they reached the apex of their arc they all simultaneously fired bands of what looked like raw energy at the practice dummy. The bands all converged and impaled it, causing the area to static up even more. Finally, the energy turned into a sphere which shattered, taking the dummy with it. Its job complete, the bracelet then proceeded to silently call back the arms and then vanish back to wherever it rests. Everyone was shocked into silence…which was broken by a classic saying.

"Bloody hell…"

**October 31st The Halloween Ball…**

Everyone was dancing in the Great Hall, having a good time. The students were smiling and laughing, talking to each other and simply being their teenage selves. Mithos had gathered enough strength to go along with Luna, and for once he hadn't had a weak spell all day, something which worried him. Amazingly, he too was having fun…at least until the entire Great Hall went black. Two minutes later, the lights all came back on, but there was a noticeable difference.

"IT'S THE DARK LORD!"

Everyone in the hall started scrambling…until Voldemort fired a killing curse into the air.

"How did you get in here Voldemort?"

"Ahh, Dumbledore, I'm glad you asked. It's simple. There were two possible ways I could enter. I could have simply walked through the front door, seeing as I AM the descendant of a founder. (Here the old man looked just a tad bit older.) Or I could have done what I did, which is use the powers of my new allies."

"New Allies?"

"Yes. These wonderful creatures called-

"_Demons…"_

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"_You brought Demons to this world."_

"Well, if it isn't that annoying little brat. Yes, I made a pact with these demons…what's wrong with you? Why are you shaking like that? You aren't the type to show fear."

_"It's not…fear…you summoned…demons…to this world…"_

Suddenly, the boy began to glow with a black aura.

"What's going on!"

**_"Now I'll show you this devil's true power…you are not worthy as my opponent…"_**

(Play Digimon Tamers: Evo)

Everyone watched as a sphere of pure darkness erupted from around the young mage. Suddenly, four screens appeared around the orb, as if to show what was happening inside. The screens were black at first, but then green lettering appeared.

**Evolution…**

They all saw as an egg shape appeared in the center of the screen in a small device. Waves of energy flew out of the device and surrounded Mithos. Everyone saw as his very clothes and flesh were literally ripped off of him revealing what looked like a black wire frame. They watched as black material began replacing the skin and clothes. His hands turned into claws as his body was covered in what looked like black armor. His eyes narrowed like a cat's and turned a fierce blood red. Two long black arm-like appendages shot out of his back like bladed wings. The tiny scythe-like claws at the ends of them proved that they could be used as weapons too. The egg like shape burst open along with the sphere of darkness and he emerged. But just before the screens vanished they showed one last thing.

**Devil Trigger: Active.**

(Play Wild Arms 3: Blood, Tears, and the Dried-Up Wasteland)

DT Mithos stood up slowly, as if relishing in his new power. Everyone that was surrounding him backed off to the sides of the great hall, giving him a clear path to Voldemort.

"Well, that was interesting. However I doubt a little show will change the prowess, Demons, attack!"

Three flaming hound looking demons appeared at Voldemort's side, then dashed towards Mithos. He stood there, his head lowered, looking at the ground, when suddenly he looked straight at the demons with a piercing glare. They froze in their tracks and began shivering as if scared. Mithos then vanished in what looked like a ripple of air, and then reappeared next to one of the hounds, back-flip kicking it into the air. He leapt into the air in pursuit as the other two hounds shook off the fear and leapt after him. In a swirl of dark claws and pained howling they all watched as DT Mithos tore through the demons with his claws and saw as they shattered into particles, only to be absorbed by him. He landed in the same spot he began, and lowered his head.

"Damn! Harken, show that stupid boy who's in power here!"

(Play Wild Arms Alter Code: F-Original Score: Murdering Princess)

The darkness converged and dispersed revealing a woman with long flaming red hair and piercing green eyes in blood red armor. (A/N: Anyone who can figure out what I'm about to do gets one of my wife's cookies! And they kick ass!)

"Why does he look like a demon?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter, destroy him!"

"Yes…master. Azrael to me."

She held out her right arm and a long scythe materialized in her hand. She dashed towards DT Mithos and raised her blade, only to swing at air as he vanished in the ripple again.

"**_You are not worthy as my opponent…"_**

He appeared behind her and struck her in the back with a side kick, only to ripple again and then appear in front of her to strike her with a claw to the face and a double kick to the chest. She back-flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet, scythe raised to attack.

**Harry….**

"What? _Mithos? Is that you?"_

**Charge the bracelet, aim it at Voldemort. He is distracted now. **_Are you sure about that? _**I have everyone's attention with my fight. Data Drain him now. He made a pact with the demons so I don't know how much of an effect it will have now, but at least it will be a blow against him. **_Alright._

Harry stepped forward slightly, a maneuver that didn't go unnoticed by a lot of the staff. He raised his arm and the bracelet activated again. _Please work, we need at least a bit of time to prepare, especially now with his new abilities. I don't care what you do just please, slow him down!_

Harken charged at Mithos again only to find herself blocked by a blade that materialized in his hands out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. _The Shikon no Tsurugi…_ He tossed her away with his newly formed blade. His eyes looked to the side slightly and he saw Harry's bracelet about to fire.

**_"Now I'm Motivated!"_**

The greenish blue glow grew as the "arms" were about to reach their apex, and as they did, Harry shouted out.

"DATA DRAIN!"

The arms fired the bands at Voldemort, just as he turned to get hit by them.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

The ten death eaters he brought with him all looked at their master in shock to see him floating with energy assaulting his body and flying out of him. The energy turned into a sphere then shattered, Voldemort falling to the ground unconscious.

"MASTER!"

Harken, hearing the frantic calls of her…comrades, turned to assist, only to have DT Mithos appear in front of her with that ripple technique he uses. He thrust out his hand and she was knocked back a few feet.

**_"Are you ready?"_**

Everyone, even the Death Eaters turned to see DT Mithos begin glowing with an unholy light.

**_"This…is where it ends. Now I'll show you this devil's true power…TEMPEST!"_**

DT Mithos suddenly dashed forward, and as Harken swung he seemed to flicker like a bad reception. What followed amazed everyone. He started off a combo chain with a straight punch to her face, followed by a front-flip kick to her head, a left jab to the face, a stab in her chest with his right claw, a back-flip kick, a knee to her chin, and finished with a roundhouse kick to her face that knocked her flying towards one of the great windows. He flared with dark energy again and returned his blade to his hand only to vanish in the ripple once more. The next thing anyone knew, Harken was being knocked around by a black blur that rocketed at her from all directions, until it rippled again behind her and charged the blade with dark energy, and sheathed it in a scabbard that appeared in his hands. He dashed by her one final time, unleashing the dark energy in his blade and sending out millions of crescent blades of energy.

**_"Scum."_**

She flew over to the death eaters and knocked about five of them over. The remaining ones grabbed their fallen master and cohort and portkeyed out of the Great Hall. Minutes after they left, Mithos flared with dark energy again, but this time it dispersed, and he fell to his knees, then his face, unconscious, and back to his normal self. But before anyone could do anything a black light flared around him, then gathered into a sphere like crystal that slowly sunk into his body. The last thing anyone saw before Luna levitated him out of the Great Hall…

**Dream Energy: Darkness: Active…**

* * *

Wow…long chapter. Oh by the way Shikon no Tsurugi, I'm assuming translates to Sword of Four Souls, seeing as Shikon no Tama from Inuyasha translates to JEWEL of Four Souls. Anyway, I know I put some Devil May Cry 3 references in here and a couple of .hack ones but who cares it adds to the character.

He who has no soul: I'm glad you like it. He does actually have his style changes back, he just hasn't used any of them yet. Whatever Dream Energies he got returned are connected to his elements and Style Changes, it's just he's had no need to activate them so I guess technically you'd be right in the sense that they're still dormant.

gaul1: Good to know this is liked.

Darklight: cant promise more chapters at this speed but since my life is finally getting on track I think I'll be cranking out more and more, 's long as I don't piss off the wife ne?


End file.
